Un Nuevo Mal
by CompassionateKunoichi
Summary: despues de que Robin deja a los Titanes por un malentendido y se une a la Justicia Joven, le toca volver a tarabajar con sus antiguos companeros para poder vencer un nuevo mal que se avecina, y tendra que lidiar con problemas del pasado para q funcione
1. Capitulo 1: Descubrimiento

Capitulo 1

Jovenes Titanes (NO POV)

Estaban en medio de una pelea muy difícil, hace un anio que Robin se había marchado por un malentendido, hace 6 meses que Red X se unió a los Titanes y hace 3 meses que Terra volvio, la líder se volvió Raven, estaban peleando contra los H.I.V.E. que estaban robando un artefacto que todavía estaba en prueba, después de unos minutos mas de pelea, lo Titanes habían ganado y se llevaban a los miembros de H.I.V.E. a interrogación, Raven dejo que Red X y Cyborg se encargara de interrogarlos mientras ella veía los hechos pasados en las ultimas semanas y como se relacionaban.

Ella encontró varias cosas que la llevo a la conclusión de que no podrían detener esto a menos que pidan ayuda de la Liga, eso era grave, alguien estaba tratando de crear una maquina que abriera portales interdimensionales y de tiempo, lo que no sabían es quien estaba reuniendo a los villanos para crearlo, en el momento que empieza a meditar la puerta se abre

-Hola Solcito – dijo Red X en tono jugueton – no creo que tee guste la noticia que tenemos – dijo ya en un tono mas serio

-Raven, los H.I.V.E. fueron contratados por un tipo al cual no conocen, les ofreció dinero, pero nada mas, ni siquiera saben para que es el artefacto que trataron de robar – dijo Cyborg – Lo siento no conseguimos nada

-No pasa nada Cy – dijo Raven con cara seria – ya se lo que ocurre, tenemos que pedir ayuda de la Liga, llamen a Chico bestia, Terra y Star, y vayan al Salon de Operaciones, mientras me encargo de los H.I.V.E. – y con eso se retiro para teletransportar a los ya mencionados a la cárcel de Jump City

-Que crees que sea tan grave para pedir ayuda de la Liga – dijo Red X con un tono serio

-Un portal interdimensional y un portal para viajar en el tiempo, y no solo eso…si no que tambien están reclutando a todos los villanos que existen – dijo cyborg echando una hojeada a los papeles que estaba viendo Raven

-Oh – dijo Red X y presiguio a llamar al resto de los Titanes

Despues de 5 minutos Raven llego a la Sala de Operaciones y le explico al resto de Titanes lo que pasaba y llamo a la liga, a lo que respondieron el llamado, apareció la cara de Batman

-Aquí Raven de los Jovenes Titanes, necesitamos hablar con los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia – dijo ella en su monótona voz

-Aquí Batman, se están llamando a los demás miembros para la conferencia solicitada – dijo Batman en su voz fría, después de eso fueron llegando poco a poco los demás miembros de la Liga, entre ellos Flash, Aquaman, Flecha Verde, La Mujer Maravilla, Superman y Zatanna

-Los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia están aquí – dijo Superman – cual es el problema Titanes?

-Como saben en los últimas semanas no hay dia en el que no hayamos peleado con la mayoría de los villanos de Jump – empezó Raven – hemos ido recogiendo evidencia y no solo eso, si no que hemos analizado los artefactos que se pretendían robar y algunos que han robado y hemos llegado a que si se unen todos esos artefactos, representa un gran riesgo ya que unidos pueden crear portales interdimendionales y portales de viaje en el tiempo – dijo Raven, a medida de que ella iba diciendo eso las caras de los superhéroes se iba poniendo mas seria – pero no solo eso, tambien descubrimos que no esta ocurriendo esto solo aquí en Jump, sino que se esta haciendo mas discreto en Ciudad Gotica y Metropolis, por lo que creemos que se están reuniendo a todos los villanos, necesitamos ayuda, no creo que podamos encargarnos de esto solos – dijo Raven

-Analizando todo lo que has dicho Raven – dijo Batman – no solo tendras el apoyo de la Liga de la Justicia, sino que la ayuda será la Justicia Joven – Batman continuo – espero que tengas reemplazos para Jump, se los va a pasar recogiendo en 2 horas para llevarlos a los cuarteles de la Justicia Joven.

-Esta bien – dijo Raven – nos vemos en 2 horas – y con eso se corto la comunicación

Raven volteo a ver a los demás miembros de los Titanes, todos habían cambiado desde la partida de Robin y ese incidente, Cyborg dejo de jugar tanto videojuegos y tambien dejo de discutir tanto con Chico Bestia y se concentraba mas en cualquier otra cosa, como las actualizaciones de protección de la torre, Chico Bestia, seguía siendo inmaduro pero sabia como tratar con las situaciones serias, Terra volvió y tambien cambiada, tenia mas control sobre sus poderes y estaba mas decidida a hacer el bien, Starfire, al inicio fue difícil para ella, ya que ella y Robin tambien habían terminado su relación, al inicio solo se pasaba llorando, pero poco a poco fue superándolo, seguía siendo la misma inocente y feliz de antes, pero había madurado después de eso, Red X, siendo un ladron de convirtió en héroe, después de ese incidente, fue difícil para todos confiar en el villano pero el poco a poco demostró que era digno de confianza, y ella, ella era la que mas había cambiado, su mejor amigo se fue, y la dejo a cargo de los Titanes, eso la llevo a ser mas fría aun con los villanos, y mas protectora con sus amigo queridos

-Titanes, ya lo oyeron, vayan a empacar lo que necesiten mientras yo llamo a los Titanes Este y Honorarios – dijo Raven antes de desaparecer hacia su cuarto

La Liga de la Justicia

Despues de que la llamada termino, Superman y los demás se acercaron a Batman

-Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo Batman? – dijo Aquaman – seria mejor que nosotros nos encargaramos de eso

-Nunca dije que no nos encargaríamos de eso Aquaman – dijo Batman fríamente – los ayudaremos, pero no somos eternos, ellos tendrán que aprender a controlar situaciones como estas

-Esta bien – dijo Flecha Verde – quien va ir a ver a los Titanes?

-Yo – dijo Batman secamente – luego nos encontramos en Happy Harbour – y con eso Batman salió a ver a los Titanes

Torre T (Raven POV)

Ya llame a los titanes Este y Titanes honorarios, esto cubrirá Jump y Steel city, tambien ya tenia arreglado todo lo que iba a necesitar para la estancia con la Justicia Joven…he oído sobre ellos, pero no se quienes son todos sus integrantes…ahí están Kid Flash, Robin…le ofrecieron a Speedy entrar pero…el lo rechazo – en eso se mueven unas sombras en la habitación de ella y decide hacerle frente

-Quien esta ahí? – dije con mi monótona voz

-Veo que no has perdido el toque – dijo la voz de Batman con mas sentimientos

-Batman – dije dejando mi monotonía un momento – pensé que vendrías en media hora mas –

-Tenia pensado venir en media hora, pero hace tiempo que no hablamos Rachel – dijo El, si como oyeron Batman/Bruce Wayne conoce a Raven como Rachel Roth, ya que Arella Roth era una amiga de la infancia de Bruce Wayne y la llevaba a pasar unas temporadas con el, cuando Richard aun no era adoptado, y cuando Richard perteneció a la familia, no sabia de la existencia de Rachel

-Si, Bruce, tiempo que no hablamos, te he extrañado – dije un poco timida, mientras Bruce abria sus brazos para darle un abrazo, Bruce Wayne quiere a Rachel Roth como si fuera su hija y Rachel Roth lo quiere como si fuera su padre

-Bueno, a lo que vine – dijo Bruce – la Liga estará pendiente de ustedes, pero yo estare ahí para ayudarlos, tambien, los miembros de la Justicia Joven y lo Titanes originales sabran el pequeño secreto de la Batifamilia

-Por que? – pregunte – Batman se que eres secretivo en esas cosas…hasta paranoico, como es que revelaras el secreto mas importante?

-Para poder llevar con éxito esta misión – dijo Batman – después hablaremos de los detalles Raven, ahora bajen, estare abajo esperándolos en el avión – y después de esto Batman salió,

-Sera mejor que los llame – me dije a mi misma, asi que saque el comunicador y cuando aparecieron las 5 caras de mis amigos hable – Abajo inmediatamente Batman llego – y cerre el comunicador

Salimos los 5 de la Torre T a recibir a los Titanes Este que ya sabían de la misión y dirigirnos con Batman a Happy Harbour


	2. Capitulo 2: Reencuentro

Capitulo 2

Justicia Joven (Happy Harbour) Robin POV

Estabamos descansando cada quien en lo suyo, Kid Flash y yo estábamos hablando recordando viejos tiempos con los Titanes, pero cada vez que alguien se acercaba a nosotros dejábamos de hablar sobre eso y empezábamos a hablar sobre otro, no es que no confie en mi nuevos compañeros de equipo, es solo, que KF y yo queremos mantenerlo en secrerto, en eso se oye la puerta abrir, y los códigos de los Heroes de la Liga, entran Superman, Flecha verde, Aquaman, Flash, La Mujer Maravilla y Zatanna, y nos llaman a la Sala de Operaciones (N/A no se si esto exista pero digamos que si) y nos empiezan a explicar que tienen una misión para nosotros, nos muestran imágenes y nos explican todo lo que ellos saben, pero lo que sorprende es que dicen que tendremos que esperar a los que saben sobre eso, y La Mujer Maravilla hace un comentario para todos:

-Deben tener una mente abierta para esto, especialmente tu Robin – dijo de manera criptica

-A que te refieres? – le respondi pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar se oye el código de Batman y otros desconocidos, osea solo los códigos, ya que no tienen nombre que lo acompane. Batman ingresa a la sala y empieza a hablar:

-Como ya saben, los demás miembros de la liga ya les explicaron lo básico, esta es una misión importante que no la harán solos – dijo Batman fríamente como siempre…realmente…a veces molesta eso – yo estare aquí para "guiarlos" y ver que se llevan bien con el equipo al que están prestando su apoyo, Los Jovenes Titanes – al decir esto, se vuelve a abrir la puerta, por la que entran Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Starfire, Terra, Raven y Red X, al ver a Red X, me quede sin habla, y lo único que pude hacer fue ir a atacarlo, todos los miembros de la Justicia Joven se quedaron paralizados, La liga se quedo a un lado, a excepción de Batman que estaba llendo a acabar la pelea, y los Titanes, estaban viniendo a terminar con esto. Yo estaba atacando pero red X solo me esquivaba y no hacia ningunos de sus comentarios, hasta que me vi en el suelo sujeto por Batman, Starfire, y Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Terra se estaban dirigiendo hacia KF y Raven estaba parada reganando a red X

-SUELTENME! QUE HACE RED X AQUÍ? – empece a gritar y tratar se zafarme del agarre de los 3

-BASTA! – grito alguien – Robin tranquilízate si quieres una explicación – reconoci la voz inmediatamente cuando volvió a ser monótona, era Raven, deje de moverme y me soltaron, me levante y lo mire con odio a red X, por lo cual Batman se mantuvo cerca de mi

-Alguien nos puede explicar que es lo que esta pasando? – dijo Aqualad

NO POV

-Si, yo lo explicare – dijo Batman – y Robin, no te precipites – dijo Batman dándome una de sus famosa miradas que te dejaban helado, y empezó: Robin y Kid Flash anteriormente pertenecían a un grupo de jóvenes superhéroes llamados Los Jovenes Titanes, Robin era el líder y KF un titan honorario, cada quien por su motivo salió del equipo, Robin había construido un traje para una misión que fue robado, que es el de aquí, red X anteriormente era un villano, hace 6 meses se convirtió en un Titan, DESPUES de pasar unas rigurosas pruebas no solo hechas por los Titanes sino que tambien por Liga, después de que Robin dimitió como líder, la líder quedo siendo Raven que era la 2da al mando, hasta hace unas semanas todo ha estado bajo control, pero empezaron a ocurrir estos eventos que se les fueron mencionados, y este es el equipo con el cual tendrán que trabajar Justicia Joven – a lo que Batman termino de explicar lo sucedido Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy y Miss martian estaban atonitos, mientras que Robin se tranquilizaba con ayuda de KF para no salir nuevamente a atacar a X

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos – dijo Flah – confiamos en que lleves bien esta misión Batman – y con eso se fueron

-Todos siéntense – dijo Batman – vamos a empezar el "interrogatorio", 2 preguntas por cada uno, primero vas tu Aqualad

-Robin y Kid Flash por que no confiaste en nosotros con lo que respecta a tu otro equipo? – dijo tratando de averiguar la razon

-Decidimos dejar eso en el pasado – dijo Robin – no queríamos que nadie lo supiera, porque era nuestro secreto, si traian ese tema, los íbamos a extrañar mas

-Tu otra pregunta – dijo Batman

-Es hacia la líder de los Titanes, que tan grave es el problema y por que?

-El problema es muy grave, sino hacemos algo esto se saldrá fuera de control, ya que los villanos, podrían averiguar nuestro pasado y conocer nuestras debilidades, y no solo eso, sino que al unirse significa que están planeando destruir a todos los superhéroes – dijo Raven nuevamente con su voz monótona

-sigues tu, Superboy – dijo Batman

-No tengo preguntas – dijo el – ni nosotras – dijeron Artemis y M'gann

-Esta bien – respondió Batman – Raven tu diriges a tu equipo

-Y que pasa con nosotros – dijo Robin –

-Despues – dijo Batman

-Star, tu vas primero

-Amigo Robin te encuentras bien? Nos has extrañado? – dijo la Tamaraniana

-Star, si me encuentro muy bien, tengo un nuevo equipo al cual aprecio mucho pero no es lo mismo que ustedes, y obviamente los he extrañado

-A quien – iba a continuar Starfire pero Raven la corto – Star solo son 2 preguntas y tu ya las hiciste

-Oh, esta bien amiga Raven

-Chico Bestia, sigues tu

-Viejo a quien has extrañado mas? – al decir esto chico bestia, los Cyborg, Raven y Red X, se golpeaban la cara por la pregunta estúpida que hizo CB

-emm….CB no quiero responder eso – dijo Robin algo nervioso

-Tienes que – dijo Batman – son solo 2 y nadie puede negarse

-Bueno…a…... Raven – dijo Robin

-QUE POR QUE? VIEJO PENSE ERA YO, YA SABES EL MAS DIVERTIDO DE TODOS! – Chico Bestia empezó a armar un Teatro hasta que una energía oscura le tapo la boca

-Gracias Rae… mmm…la extrane mas ella porque es mi mejor amiga, extrañaba tener nuestras platicas matutinas y nuestra meditación nocturna…

-Cy, continua – dijo Raven, mientras se dirigía a reganar a CB por hacer un escándalo

-KF como has estado? Todo bien desde que tu y Jinx terminaron?

-He estado bien, y lo de Jinx y yo….bueno, no es algo q no se pueda superar – dijo el velocista con una sonrisa

-Terra, X alguna pregunta? – dijo Raven

-No/Nop – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno voy yo, KF, has hablado con Jinx últimamente?

-No, ahh, bueno si, hace unas semanas, estábamos hablando de que lo nuestro termino mal, pero que quería volver a intentarlo, pero le dije que no, porque seria abrir viejas heridas

-Y no te dijo si estaba planeando algo?

-No, pero me dijo que seria mejor que me pase a su lado, porque asi si funcionarian las cosas

-Gracias por la información – dijo Raven

-KF te toca – intervino Batman

-Porque preguntaste eso Rae?

-Es Raven, KF, no Rae, y pregunte eso porque en el interrogatorio Jinx dijo que había hablado contigo sobre algo

-ahhh, bueno, y como están chicos? – dijo KF refiriéndose en general

-Bien – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Robin tu turno – dijo Batman

-Por que aceptaron a X en los Titanes? – dijo viendo a Raven

-Porque hizo una acción noble que nos llevo a preguntarle si quería unirse a los titanes a lo cual respondió que si, y tuvimos que hacer pruebas para saber si en serio quería unirse por buena volundad o tenia algún motivo superior – dijo Raven monótonamente

-Que acción noble? – Robin volvió a dirigirse a Raven

-Me niego a responder eso – dijo ella

-No puedes, y lo sabes – dijo Robin, Raven le dirjio una mirada a Batman, el cual le dijo que responda

-Red X me salvo de Slade –fue lo único que dijo

-No mientas Raven! Recuerda que puedo saber que estas mintiendo por nuestro Lazo! – dijo Robin exasperándose, lo cual hizo que Raven tambien se exasperara y le respondió

-QUIERES SABER LO QUE PASO? LO QUE PASO ES QUE EN UNA MISION NOS DIVIDIMOS LOS 4 A MI ME TOCO UN CAMINO, DE REPENTE LA PUERTA SE CIERRA Y SOY ATACADA, SLADE CASI ME MATA PERO ANTES DE HACERLO ME IBA A ABUSAR! SINO HUBIERA SIDO POR X AHORA NO ESTARIA AQUÍ ROBIN! – y después de gritar eso Red X se acerco a Robin y le dijo – pudiste preguntármelo a mi, no hacerla revivir esos momentos que quiere olvidar – y se alejando dejando a un estupefacto Robin, y el resto de la Justicia joven para ir a tranquilizar a Raven


	3. Capitulo 3: Momento interesante

Capitulo 3

CON RED X Y RAVEN(Red X POV)

-Solecito, te encuentras bien? – le pregunte a Rae, en ese momento en serio quería golpearn al cerebro de pájaro de Robin…pero tengo que controlarme

-Si, estoy bien – dijo ella dando un respiro – lamento haberme exasperado en ese momento… es solo que depues que nos dejo de esa manera tan abrupta se hace el que le importa… - dijo ella un poco de tristeza – X tu sabes que Starfire no fue la única que sufrió con su partida, y tampoco fue a la única a la que le rompió el corazón – dijo ella, aun mas triste, no es de Raven estar asi de triste, supongo que al volverlo a ver, y que le haya hecho abrir viejas heridas la afecto

-Lo se solcito, pero no dejes que te afecte – y al decir esto, le mande vibras positivas, para que las sientas mediante su empatía, a decir verdad, desde que la salve a Raven de Slade, he cambiado, antes no me importaba nadie ni nada, ahora lo único que hago es preocuparme por ella, y ella tambien cambio, cuando esta conmigo deja su mascara de lado, supongo que soy como un tipo de reemplazo de Robin, no es que tenga baja autoestima, lo que pasa es que con ella no se que pensar

-Gracias por las buenas energias – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa – será mejor que volvamos con los demás – y con eso nos dirigimos donde estaban el resto de los titanes, Batman y la Justicia Joven - Lo siento por el ataque que acabo de tener – dijo ella de manera mas tranquila

-No te preocupes Raven, le puede pasar a cualquiera – dijo Batman – dejando eso de lado, en este momento todas las cámaras de seguridad están desactivadas, para que NADIE oiga lo que tenemos que decir, en este momento La Justicia Joven y Los Jovenes Titanes, sabran uno de los secretos mas escondidos del mundo, estamos haciendo esto para que la misión sea un éxito, ya que iremos encubiertos – dijo Batman con una voz seria

-Cual es ese secreto? – dijo Chico Bestia

-El secreto de la Batifamilia – dijo y TODOS se quedaron callados y anonadados , por supuesto Batman ya sabia mi verdadera identidad, asi que ahora todos lo sabran, y al imaginarme la cara del pajarito no pude evitar una sonrisa – empecemos con Robin – y con eso Robin se saco la mascara

-Mi nombre es Richard/Dick Grayson – dijo un poco incomodo, porque todos lo estaban viendo

-Yo soy Bruce Wayne – dijo Batman quitándose la mascara – y me gustaría presentarles a 2 miembros mas de la familia – continuo, cuando dijo 2 me quede helado, 2? Pero si solo era yo…al parecer no era el mismo que pensaba eso, sino que tambien Dick – el primero, es Jason Tood – en el momento que dijo mi nombre, me saque la mascara y tenia una sonrisa puesta en mi cara, si valia la pena que conocieran mi verdadera identidad con tal de ver la cara de estupefacción de Richard – me extrañaste Dick? – dije con mi sonrisa de autosuficiencia, iba a continuar pero Batman me interrumpió

-Y la sgt persona es Rachel Roth – y Raven se acerco a Bruce – a Rachel o Raven la conozco desde que es una bebe, cuando Arella murió, yo la adopte, no estado como un "murciélago" mas, pero es parte de la Batifamilia – cuando dijo eso, hasta YO me quede estupefacto, déjenme describir la cara de cada uno, Aqualad, la chica verde, el clon de Superman, Kid Flash, y la sexy en traje verde, tenían una mirada confundida y con un toque de complicidad, parece que se sienten halagados de que Batman les confiara su secreto, Cy o el hombre de lata como prefiero llamarle, tenia la boca abierta, hasta el piso, Chico Bestia estaba a punto de desmayarse de la emoción, Starfire estaba embobada observando los ojos de Richard, Terra, estaba observándome con una ceja alzada, y Robin no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al "fantasma" de su hermano y conociendo a la "hermana " que nunca supo que existía, si, este era un dia al que jamás olvidaría.


	4. Capitulo 4: Es momento de la batalla pt1

Capitulo 4

Robin POV

En el momento que Batman dijo 2 personas mas, me quede estupefacto, aun mas cuando vi a Jason, se supone que Jason murió, en una misión contra el Joker, pero…era Red X, tal vez por eso sabia mis debilidades y por eso no podía vencerlo…eso tiene sentido, creo que tendré una larga charla con mi hermano, pero lo que me dejo realmente al borde del desmayo es descubrir que Raven mi mejor amiga, la chica a la que mas quiero, es parte de mi familia y nunca lo supe, no sé si enojarme con ella, por nunca confiarme esto, o, no sé, no sé que hacer, no sé que pensar

-Raven es parte de la familia? – se me salió

-Si, Dick, lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero esto es un secreto para la Liga y los demás – dijo Batman – y que no será tan secreto, ya que en esta misión, la adopción de Raven se hará publica

-Viejo, Raven en serio es hija de Batman – dijo Chico Bestia, pareciera que estaba en otro planeta

-Batman en que consiste esta misión en cubierta – dijo Aqualad

-Muy bien – respondió Batman colocándose nuevamente la máscara, yo tambien lo hice al igual que él y Jason hizo lo mismo – en la mansión Wayne se va a hacer un fiesta para Rachel, para que los medios la reconozcan, y se van a invitar a los hombres de negocios mas importantes, entre ellos Lex Luthor y El Pingüino, así que se van a separar en 2 grupos, mezclados, para entrar a las instalaciones sin llamar la atención y conseguir información sobre este proyecto, después nos encargaremos de los demás villanos

-Muy bien, entonces supongo que tu, Rav…Rachel, Jason y yo, estaremos en la mansión monitoreando las cosas – dije adaptando rápidamente al plan

-Si, pero, Rachel estará mas pendiente en las reacciones de Luthor y el Pingüino, para ver si es que saben o no de la infiltración

-como se van a dividir los grupos – dijo esta vez Cyborg

-Bien, para eso, debo ver sus habilidades de combate, para que los 2 equipos estén bien equilibrados, vamos al gimnasio – y con eso Batman se retiro y nosotros lo seguimos

Raven POV

Seguimos a Batman por un corredor hacia el gimnasio, una vez allí, Batman nos pregunto a Aqualad y a mí con quien emparejaríamos a nuestro equipo para la pelea, dije que para trabajo en equipo, los pondría a Chico Bestia, Terra y Star en un equipo, y que en el otro a Cyborg con X y yo, Aqualad dijo que pondría a Kid Flash, Robin Y Artemis en uno, a Superboy, Miss Martian y él en otro, los equipos quedaron así

Equipo A:

Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian y Cyborg

Equipo B

Chico Bestia, Terra, Star, Kid Flash y Artemis

Después de eso Batman decidió hacer un poco de Práctica, para ver nuestras habilidades, las Batallas quedaron

-Aqualad vs Cyborg

Como ambos utilizaban tecnología, era difícil adivinar quién ganaría, pero por un giro inesperado el ganador fue Cyborg (N/A: Lamento no escribir la pelea completa, pero solo describiré las más importantes )

-Superboy vs Chico Bestia

Definitivamente iba a ganar superboy, por algo tenia súper fuerza no? Pero aunque tenia súper fuerza Chico Bestia le puso difícil la batalla, pero al final gano Superboy

-Kid Flash vs Terra

La ganadora fue Terra, KF puede ser muy rápido y perceptivo a veces pero si no se concentra en verdad la pasa difícil, Terra lo venció con un golpe por la espalda, mientras KF se defendía por delante no pudo evitar la roca que venía por su espalda

-Artemis vs Starfire

La ganadora fue Artemis, la batalla fue difícil, ya que Artemis tenía muy buena puntería y para Star fue difícil esquivar, pero al final Artemis fue la que gano

-La sgt pareja será, Miss Martian vs Raven – dijo Batman, ambas fuimos a la arena de pelea y empezamos, la batalla fue un poco larga, ya que las 2 teníamos habilidades telequineticas por lo que fue difícil encontrar un punto débil, al final termine ganando, pero realmente estaba muy cansada

-Muy bien Raven – dijo Batman – la sgt pareja será Robin vs Red X – con eso Salí de mi ensoñación o se me quito el cansancio, como no me di cuenta…esta batalla será…interesante

Red X POV

Vi todas las batallas y la que mas interesante me pareció fue definitivamente la de mi Solcito, al final ella gano, nunca tuve ninguna duda de que ella ganaría, después Batman dijo quienes eran las sgts parejas, y éramos Dick y yo, oh si, hora de volver a patear el trasero de Robin y esta vez si tenía buenos motivos

-Listo para perder cerebro de pájaro? – le pregunte con mi sonrisa burlona, claro que el no la puede ver, pero se la está imaginando

Robin POV

Observe todas las batallas y pude ver que los Titanes realmente han mejorado en sus habilidades, la que mas me intereso fue la de Raven con M'gann, ya ambas poseen habilidades telequineticas y era difícil ver o predecir quien ganaría, al final gano Raven, realmente me sorprendí, no es que Raven fuera débil, pero su habilidad realmente ha aumenta en este ultimo año, Batman me saco de mis pensamientos mientras anunciaba a la sgt pareja, éramos Jason y yo, me estaba acercando a la arena cuando escuche la voz robótica del traje

-Listo para perder cerebro de pájaro? – me pregunto, me imagine su sonrisa burlona y no pude evitar responderle

-No, porque yo no pierdo, que tal tu, listo para tragar polvo Jay? – le respondí con mi propia sonrisa burlona, después de todo el odiaba que le dijeran Jay, así nos acercamos ambos a la arena y nos pusimos en posición, se oyó la voz de Batman que decía – Que empiece la última ronda


	5. Capitulo 5: Es momento de la batalla pt2

Capitulo 5

Robin POV

Empezamos la pelea X y yo, y era como siempre, no solo ellos habían aumentado en habilidades, sino que tambien yo, fue una pelea realmente difícil, pero ya estaba llegando a su final, me dirigí hacia X y le di una patada directo en el pecho, salió volando, en el momento en que se disipo todo el polvo, X no estaba en el lugar donde debía estar, pero no pude investigar mas ya que X estaba detrás mío, y me dijo algo al oído

-Esto, es por hacerla revivir recuerdos que quiere olvidar – y me pateo fuerte en la espalda, Salí volando donde se supone que tenía que estar él, de repente se oyó la voz de Batman por el intercom – El ganador es Red X, cuando dijo eso, Red X se estaba dirigiendo hacia Raven, y yo me levantaba, estaba frustrado, realmente frustrado, como es posible, que a pesar de todo mi entrenamiento X me siga ganando en combate, así que me levante y me volví a dirigir hacia él, estaba levantando mi mano, cuando él lo esquivo

-Que inconforme pajarito? – dijo él con ese engreimiento que me sacaba de mis casillas

-Si, quiero pelear de nuevo – dije apretando mi mandíbula

-Bueno, por mi no hay problema – y se estaba dirigiendo nuevamente a la arena

-X, tenemos que hablar – dijo Raven, apareciendo detrás de mi – no mas peleas hoy – dijo dirigiéndose a mi

-Owww….pero solcito… - dijo X como niño pequeño

-Nada de peros X, y compórtate como alguien de tu edad – dijo ella molesta

-Solcito? – dije alzando una ceja

-Me resigne a que no me iba a llamar por mi nombre – dijo ella de manera explicativa

-Rae que tienes que hablar con el que no puedes hablar conmigo? – dije yo un poco dolido que buscara al ex-ladrón en vez de buscarme a mí, aunque admito los términos en que deje los titanes, con ella fue como peor deje las cosas…tal vez…debo disculparme con ella

-Nose, tal vez lo supieras si no te hubieras ido de esa manera – me respondió Raven monótonamente – X, Batman nos necesita para mostrarnos las habitaciones – y con eso Raven se fue

-Bueno, hasta luego pajarito – dijo X y lo que me dijo Rae me dejo pensando

Raven POV

Después de que Batman anunciara el ganador, me dirigí a halar con X, cuando llegue vi, que Robin y X iban a volver a pelear, así que los interrumpí

-X, tenemos que hablar – dije apareciendo detrás de Robin – no mas peleas hoy – dije dirigiéndose a Robin, realmente que cuando estos 2 se unen no hay quien los paren

-Owww….pero solcito… - dijo X como niño pequeño, realmente no es que me enoje con él, de verdad, no después de ese incidente, poco a poco X se gano un pedacito en mi corazón, no es que lo quiera de manera sentimental, solo que realmente lo quiero mucho

-Nada de peros X, y compórtate como alguien de tu edad – dije un poquito molesta

-Solcito? – dijo Robin alzando una ceja

-Me resigne a que no me iba a llamar por mi nombre – dije explicándole el porqué deje que me llamara así

-Rae que tienes que hablar con el que no puedes hablar conmigo? – dijo él un poco dolido, no entiendo la razon, pero sé que estará dolido

-Nose, tal vez lo supieras si no te hubieras ido de esa manera – le respondí Raven monótonamente – X, Batman nos necesita para mostrarnos las habitaciones – y con eso me fui

-Bueno, hasta luego pajarito – dijo X y se reunió conmigo, seguimos a Batman por los pasillos hasta que llegamos al primer nivel, ahí estaban las habitaciones de star, terra, Chico bestia y Cyborg, un nivel mas abajo y estaban nuestras habitaciones, la de X y la mía, estaban una al lado de otra, Batman dijo que tenía algo que hacer y mañana estaba aquí a primera hora para organizar bien las cosas de la misión encubierta

-Bueno solcito, te dejo en tu habitación, me voy a recorrer las instalaciones con el hombre de lata que me está esperando arriba – dijo X – nos vemos luego Princesa – y con eso se tele transporto, aguanto que me diga solcito, pero detesto que me diga princesa, entre a mi habitación, la recorrí un poco, era oscura, con una cama grande y un baño privado, nada fuera del este mundo, me senté en la cama y me puse a meditar, estaba cansada, pero no se en que momento me quede dormida

N/A: se que no pongo notas de la autora aquí, pero quería agradecerles a todos los que han dejado comentarios y están siguiendo esta historia, muchas gracias, y sorry por este capi tan corto :S en el próximo capítulo verán la razon por la que Robin dejo a los Titanes y porque Raven esta tan dolida con el


	6. Capitulo 6: Recuerdos de Pesadilla

A/N: lo se, casi un mes que no escribo nada de esta historia, deben querer asesinarme, pero tengo una Buena excusa, el pre universitario :'( lo siento, pero tengo que estar concentrada en eso, pero bueno, esta semana tratare de updetear lo mas que pueda.

Capitulo 6

Raven POV

_Estaba en mi habitación cuando oi gritos que venían del lobby, no baje, pensé que era una pelea como la de siempre, deje que pasara y continue leyendo mi libro, cuando oi a alguien pulsando del código para abrir mi habitación, al inicio me enoje, pero recordé que los únicos que poseen ese código, son Cyborg y Robin, quien entro a mi habitación no me sorprendió, era Robin:_

_-Rae podemos hablar? – dijo el, algo…nose como explicarlo, pero no era el mismo de siempre_

_-Claro Rich – si, al ser su mejor amiga, sabia su verdadera identidad, y la verdad me sorprendi que fuera EL Richard Grayson, que conocía porque Bruce me hablaba de el – que ocurre?_

_-Dejo a los Titanes – me dijo de una…sin anestesia, eso dolio_

_-Que? – si lo se, estoy tan fuera de carácter, pero no importa mi mejor amigo se va y de lo mas tranquilo_

_-Rae, no puedo seguir mas aquí, Slade, el esta de vuelta y yo soy su objetivo, no quiero que nadie mas salgo lastimado por mi culpa, por favor entiende – con eso me cogió de las manos – Rae eres mi mejor amiga, entiéndeme, no quiero que te hagan danio, ni a ti, ni al equipo_

_-Pero Rich…yo se que te preocupas por nosotros, pero somos un equipo, no te vamos a dejar solos, Richard yo… -pero no puede terminar lo que iba a decir, el me corto, besándome…el fue mi primer beso_

_-Lo siento Rae, te quiero….pero no termines esa frase – y con eso me noqueo, pero antes de cerrar los ojos – te quiero, siempre seras mi mejor amiga y por eso eres a la única a la que le puedo confiar el liderazgo del equipo, espero que puedas perdonarme y olvides ese beso – con eso cai inconciente._

_Cuando me levante, era el dia siguiente, no se como había llegado a mi cama, me levante, me asee, y luego baje al lobby._

_-Buenos días, ¿Dónde esta Robin? – le pregunte a Cyborg_

_-¿no te dijo? – cuando dijo eso, los recuerdos del dia anterior volvieron a mi memoria – Rae, el se marcho…y eres la nueva líder – asentí con la cabeza, y me dirigi nuevamente a mi cuarto, a lo que se cerro la puerta del lobby, no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas_

_-RAVEN! RAVEN! RA_VEN! RAVEN! – escuche que gritaban mi nombre por lo cual me levante

-Que ocurre? – dijo restregándome los ojos, cuando sentí algo húmedo en mi manos, estaba llorando- que paso?

-Solcito…porque lloras? – me pregunto X preocupado, ni siquiera tenia la mascara encima, y me estaba abrazando

-yoo…nose…creo que fue por el suenio que tuve

-y cual fue ese sueno solcito

-el recuerdo del dia que Robin se fue – y con eso vi que Jason puso mala cara – lo siento, no quería molestarte con eso Jason

-no te preocupes solcito, no me molesta, es solo que me pone mal verte llorar…me recuerda a ese dia – con eso ambos nos callamos

-Por ciero que haces en mi habitación Jason? – dije nuevamente con mi voz monotana

-esto…bueno, es que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando una energía oscura, empieza a moverse por todo mi cuarto, pensé que eras tu tratando de despertarme, y vine a ver lo que ocuuria – justo cuando termino de decir eso, mi habitación se abrió y encontré al resto de los titanes y justicia joven entrando a mi habitación, junto con Batman

-Rachel que paso? – dijo Batman, en ese momento quebré el abrazo con Jason

-Una pesadilla – respondió Jason por mi

-Que haces aquí X? – dijo Cyborg

-Lo mismo que ustedes, vine a ver que ocurria, y encontré a solcito llorando en suenios, por eso la levante – al decir eso, le golpee en el brazo

-Si, y me diste tremendo susto – dije

-Bueno, espero verlos a todos en 10 minutos en el gimnasio – dijo Batman retirándose, al igual que los demás

-Esta todo bien solcito? – me pregunto nuevamente Jason

-Si, todo estará bien – dije dándole una de mis raras sonrisas y con eso se fue a su habitación para arreglarse

ROBIN POV

Me levante porque varias cosas en mi habitación se estaba quebrando, por una energía oscura…espera ¿energía oscura? Raven y Sali corriendo a ver que le ocurria, cuando llegue su puerta estaba abierta y los demás se encontraron conmigo junto con Batman, y entramos, a lo que entramos nos encontramos que Raven estaba abrazada a Jason, cuando escucharon a Batman se soltaron, no se porque sentí una furia inmensa hacia Jason en ese instante, por ultimo antes de salir escuche, para arreglarme escuche

-Esta todo bien solcito? – me pregunto nuevamente Jason

-Si, todo estará bien – pero vi que Raven le estaba dando una de sus raras sonrisas mientras Jason salía, a lo que salió, Jason me quedo viendo con una mirada que decía "es tu culpa" y por alguna razon desconocida, me sentí culpable


	7. Nota de Autor

Hola a todos y todas! Esta historia la he tenido demasiado abandonada, lo lamento tanto, se que esperan que diga que la continuare, pero no es así, a decir verdad he perdidos inspiración para esta historia, no llega rastro de inspiración para esta historia, simplemente ya no puedo ver a donde va, lo lamento tanto, la actualice para decirles lo mucho que lamento esto, al parecer no soy una persona para llevar a cabo largas historias, continuare escribiendo, ocasionalmente, pero serán one-shots y tratare de terminar el resto de historias que tengo. De nuevo lo lamento, dejare esto posteado por unos días más peor al final terminare borrando la historia, porque me parece injusto para ustedes dejarla a medias, a menos que me pidan lo contrario lo borrare.

Lo siento.

Princesa Solitaria


End file.
